


Too Many Voices (And I Can't Drown Them Out)

by bellflowersungs (xiaohaohao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Side Effects MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohaohao/pseuds/bellflowersungs
Summary: Common side effects may include Nervousness, Insomnia, Nausea, Agitation, Anxiety, Sweating, Vision Problems, Psychosis, Numbness, Dizziness, Headaches, Weight Loss...





	Too Many Voices (And I Can't Drown Them Out)

It's tiring.

To be surrounded by so many people yet feel so utterly alone.

It's nauseating and distressing. For Hyunjin, who sits there, watching, waiting, seeing, learning. Hyunjin, who observes as all his friends move forward in their lives, running towards their dreams, while he's stuck there in place. He has no one to turn to, no one who would understand at least. All his friends have left him behind, clambering out of the rusty vehicle and running towards the open fields. All the ones surrounding him simply don't care enough. And it hurts.

It's so cold. So lonely.

Everyone he knows and loves is moving forward.

And Hyunjin? He's slowly sinking in his spot.

There are expectations. Like vines wrapping around his throat, constricting, not letting him breathe. He'll never meet them- doesn't even know if he can in the first place. And they're pulling him down, getting tighter and tighter, binding his wrists to his body so there's no way to reach out.

He wants to call out, yell, scream. But he can't. His friends are far ahead of him now. So happy, so serene. He can't ruin that. No. Not for them.

This. All of this. This amalgamation of every bitter feeling, every anxious gasp, every frustrated cry, every snide remark. Every. Single. Thing. If this was water, then Hyunjin would be drowning. It's enveloping him whole, filling his lungs and crushing his ribcage. Leaving him gasping for breath, clambering for the surface, a way out.

The shadowy figures surrounding him are cold. He's lonely. His friends are far ahead of him happily running through the tall grass, and Hyunjin stands there. It's cold. It's lonely. But Hyunjin will take what he can get.

It's tiring.

He knows there's no point. In fighting, in pushing, in screaming, in shouting. No one can help him out of this watery grave he dug for himself. And no matter what he does, his demons will always be there. Watching. Waiting.

And so, he sinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part 2 to this based off of the ending of the MV... 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! :) 
> 
> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/lilacsjaem) or [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/lilacsjaem)


End file.
